1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trolley frame, more particularly to a foldable trolley frame which can be folded in a one-step operation so as to reduce the total height and width of the foldable trolley frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several kinds of foldable trolleys available on market. However, after removal of the wheels from the frame of a conventional foldable trolley, it is time-consuming and troublesome to fold the trolley frame for reducing the total height and width of the frame since it takes several actions to achieve the same.